House Arryn
Hose Arryn of the Eyrie is one of the Great Houses that makes up the Kingdom of Winter, and the principle noble house in the Vale of Arryn. Their main keep is the Eyrie, which is considered nigh impregnable. House Arryn has at least one other holding, their winter castle at the Gates of the Moon, which was once their main seat. Both of these fortifications sit astride the Giant's Lance, the tallest mountain in the Vale, the Gates of the Moon at its foot, the Eyrie at its top. The Arryn sigil is a sky-blue falcon soaring upwards, outlined against a white moon on a sky-blue field, and their words are "As High as Honor". The Arryns of the Eyrie have a collection of distant relatives located throughout the Vale. History The Arryns are considered to come from the oldest and purest line of Andal nobility, which they say reaches back to Andalos and possibly Hugor of the Hill. When King Robar II Royce began to unite the First Men and defeat some of the petty Andal kings during the Andal invasion, the Andals of the Vale united behind Ser Artys Arryn, the Falcon Knight, a native Valeman esteemed amongst his peers as the finest warrior of his day. Robar was slain in the Battle of the Seven Stars, possibly by Artys, and the First Men houses who remained bent the knee and swore fealty to Artys Arryn, the First of His Name, new-crowned King of Mountain and Vale. From that day, the Vale became known as the Vale of Arryn.9 Songs of the Vale conflate Artys with the legendary Winged Knight, who is said to have slain the Griffin King atop the Giant's Lance.78 The First Men who did not accept Artys as their king were forced into the Mountains of the Moon, becoming the Vale mountain clans. The Arryns initially lived at the Gates of the Moon, but over generations they constructed the Eyrie.3 They often used the Eyrie as a summer pleasure palace, descending to the Gates of the Moon before winter made the Eyrie inaccessible. The Arryn kings added Pebble, the Paps, and the Witch Isle to their realm. They battled with the Stark Kings of Winter over the Three Sistersin the War Across the Water, which featured King Osgood Arryn and his son and successor, Oswin the Talon, who burned the Wolf's Den. There were bloody battles wherein the Arryn fleet turned back slavers from Volantis, ironborn reavers, and pirates from the Stepstones and the Basilisk Isles. The legendary Lady Alyssa Arryn gave her name to Alyssa's Tears, a waterfall on the Giant's Lance, when she did not shed a tear for her murdered husband, brothers and children. Aegon's Conquest During Aegon's Conquest the Arryn and Targaryen fleets fought in a battle in the waters off Gulltown, which resulted in the destruction of the Targaryen fleet and the death of its commanding officer, Daemon Velaryon. Visenya Targaryen, on her dragon Vhagar, burned the Arryn fleet in response. Since both fleets were destroyed, the battle was considered a tactical draw, but a strategic defeat for the Targaryens as they were unable to take Gulltown. For House Arryn the trouble did not end there, since the Sistermen on the Three Sisters revolted after the destruction of the Arryn fleet. Later in Aegon's Conquest, Visenya was charged with subduing the Vale. Sharra Arryn, Queen Regent of the Vale, ruling in the name of her son, the boy-king Ronnel Arryn, amassed the Vale's army at the Bloody Gate. Visenya, however, flew on Vhagar to the courtyard of the Eyrie to obtain the surrender of the Vale of Arryn. When Sharra returned to the Eyrie she found her son sitting on Visenya's lap asking if he could ride the dragon with her. Once Sharra yielded and bent the knee, Ronnel twice flew with Visenya and Vhagar. The Arryns have since remained Defenders of the Vale and Wardens of the East for the Iron Throne. Targaryen Dynasty Queen Rhaenys Targaryen arranged the marriage Lord Ronnel Arryn to the daughter of Lord Torrhen Stark of Winterfell, in an attempt to knit the new realm together. There are letters at the Citadel which suggest that Torrhen only agreed to this match after much protest, and that his sons had refused to attend the wedding. In 37 AC Ronnel was deposed by his brother Jonos. When House Royce gathered forces against Jonos and besieged him in the Eyrie, Jonos threw Ronnel and his family through the Moon Door. Prince Maegor Targaryen flew to the Eyrie on Balerion, and hanged Jonos and his supporters. House Arryn continued through a cousin, Hubert Arryn. In 80 AC, during the reign of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Lord Rodrik Arryn married Princess Daella Targaryen, the king's daughter. Aemma died in childbirth, giving birth to their only child, Lady Aemma Arryn. Aemma was married to Prince Viserys Targaryen in 93 AC. By the time Jaehaerys called a Great Council in 101 AC, Rodrik was deceased as well, and Lady Jeyne Arryn ruled the Eyrie. However, as she was in her minority in 101 AC, House Arryn played a small role in this council. Upon the death of Jaehaerys in 103 AC, Prince Viserys was crowned king and Aemma Arryn his queen. During the early years of their marriage, Aemma gave birth to a stillborn son and suffered multiple miscarriages, though she also gave birth to a daughter, Rhaenyra Targaryen, in 97 AC. Aemma died giving birth to her second son, Baelon, who followed her to the grave a few days later. Following the death of Viserys I in 129 AC, House Arryn became involved in the Dance of the Dragons, where Aemma's daughter, Viserys's elder child and proclaimed heir, Princess Rhaenyra, and Rhaenyra's younger brother, Prince Aegon, Viserys's eldest surviving son, fought over their claims to the Iron Throne. Jeyne Arryn, supported the blacks and her kinswoman Rhaenyra. At the start of the Targaryen civil war, Prince Jacaerys Velaryon, Rhaenyra's eldest son, travelled to the Eyrie to secure aid for his mother's cause. Jeyne kept true to her promise and sent men by sea by way of Gulltown to join Rhaenyra's hosts. Following the conclusion of the civil war, and the coronation of King Aegon III Targaryen, Rhaenyra's eldest surviving son, at the age of eleven, Jeyne became one of seven regents of the young king. She died in Gulltown of illness in 134 AC. In 196 AC, during the First Blackfyre Rebellion, the Arryns remained loyal to King Daeron II Targaryen. At the climactic Battle of the Redgrass Field, Lord Donnel Arryn led the van, which was smashed by Daemon I Blackfyre. Donnel's life was eventually saved by Ser Gwayne Corbray of the Kingsguard. Donnel survived the war, and eventually fought in the tourney at Maidenpool in 208 AC, where he was defeated in the lists by Ser Humfrey Hardyng. During the Great Spring Sickness, which began in 209 AC, Donnel closed off the Vale from traffic, both from the high road and the narrow sea. Because of this, the Vale was spared from the plague. Lady Alys Arryn was married to Prince Rhaegel Targaryen, the thirdborn son of King Daeron II Targaryen. Together, they had three children: the twins Aelor and Aelora, and a second daughter, Daenora. Daenora was eventually married to her cousin, Prince Aerion Targaryen, with whom they had a son, Maegor, in 232 AC. Maegor's father died that same year. Following the death of Aerion's father, King Maekar I Targaryen, in 233 AC, Maegor's claim for the throne was considered during the Great Council of 233 AC. However, on account of Maegor's age, as well as Aerion's cruelty and madness, his claim was passed over. Following the rule of Lord Jasper Arryn, his eldest son Jon inherited the Eyrie. Having been the Keeper of the Gates of the Moon as a young man before his father's death, Jon fought for King Jaehaerys II Targaryen in 260 AC during the War of the Ninepenny Kings. As a result of alliances made during this war, Jon eventually fostered Eddard Stark from Winterfell and Robert Baratheon from Storm's End. While Lord Jasper, upon his death, left three children, his descendants experienced a variety of calamities that left the house with fewer heirs. Jasper's successor and eldest son, Lord Jon, married several times. His first wife, Lady Jeyne Royce, died in childbirth, their daughter stillborn. His second wife, Lady Rowena Arryn, a cousin, died childless of a winter chill. Jon's younger brother Ronnel married a woman from House Belmore. She became pregnant, but around the same time as she gave birth to their son, Elbert, Ronnel died of a bad belly. As Jon did not have any sons, his nephew Elbert became his heir. Jon and Ronnel's sister, Alys, was married to Ser Elys Waynwood, with whom she had eight daughters and one son. Alys died soon after her last childbirth, however, and her son, Jasper, died at a young age. Their eldest daughter was married to Ser Denys Arryn, a distant cousin, and their children became the Arryn heirs following Elbert. Of the remaining seven daughters, two died, one became a septa, another a silent sister, one proved barren following her marriage, and the sixth was kidnapped by the Burned Men on her way to her marriage in the riverlands. The youngest of them married a man from House Hardyng, with whom she had a son, Harrold.7 Despite not having sons of his own, Jon Arryn thus had several heirs through whom his house could continue. Robert's Rebellion Robert's Rebellion changed all. The war began when Lord Jon Arryn refused to surrender his wards, Lord Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, to King Aerys II Targaryen, who had demanded their heads following the executions of Lord Rickard Stark and his eldest son, Brandon.The taking of Gulltown saw Jon defeat his royalist bannermen and Robert slay Marq Grafton. During the war, Jon was one of the principal leaders and his marriage to his third wife, Lysa Tully, helped secure Lord Hoster Tully as an ally. Unfortunately, casualties mounted among the few remaining Arryns. Jon's nephew and heir, Elbert Arryn, had been part of Brandon Stark's group of companions who accompanied him to King's Landing. In addition to Brandon's execution, most of his companions were killed as well, Elbert among them. Jon's distant cousin, Ser Denys Arryn, the "darling of the Vale", was killed by Lord Jon Connington, Aerys's Hand of the King, during the Battle of the Bells.30 Denys's newborn son died shortly after. This left Harrold Hardyng, Jon's cousin through his sister's youngest daughter, as his only heir for several years. Following the conclusion of the war in 283 AC, Jon Arryn played a large role in the reign of newly-formed House Baratheon of King's Landing. He was named the Hand for the new king, Robert I, while Nestor Royce ruled as High Steward of the Vale in Jon's absence. In the year following Robert's coronation, Jon traveled to Dorne to return the bones of Prince Lewyn Martell, the uncle of Doran Martell, the ruling Prince of Dorne, and negotiated a peace. Additionally, Jon convinced Robert to take Cersei Lannister to bride, following the death of Robert's previous betrothed, Lyanna Stark. Jon's own marriage, to Lysa Tully, remained an unhappy one. Jon had been aware of the fact that Lysa had been pregnant with a child which had been aborted by Lord Tully before their marriage. Catelyn Stark, Lysa's elder sister, believes that it would have been hard for Jon to love Lysa, knowing she had come to him soiled and unwilling. Additionally, Jon's marriage to Lysa resulted in two stillbirths and four miscarriages. In 292 AC, Lysa gave Jon a son, Robert. However, due to her history, Lysa has always been very protective of Robert, and spoiled him despite Jon's effort. When Lord Stannis Baratheon, King Robert I's younger brother, began to suspect that Queen Cersei's children are not fathered by Robert, he approached Jon, who aided Stannis in his investigation.However, Jon was poisoned and died suddenly, before they were able to reveal their discovery. On his deathbed, Jon repeated the words "the seed is strong", referring to the secret he had uncovered. Fallout from the Death of Jon Arryn King Robert I Baratheon names his old friend, Lord Eddard Stark, as Hand of the King to replaced the recently-deceased Lord Jon Arryn. The king hopes to have Jon's young heir, Lord Robert Arryn, fostered by Lord Tywin Lannister at Casterly Rock, and Tywin accepts to foster the boy. However, Jon's widow, Lysa Arryn, flees with young Robert to the Eyrie. Because of young Robert's age and health, Robert grants the traditional Arryn title of Warden of the East to Jaime Lannister, rather than to young Robert Arryn,incenses many lords sworn to the Eyrie. Many of these lords court Lysa, but she strings them along to keep them vying for her favor. Lysa gains the custody of Tyrion Lannister when he is brought to the Eyrie by her sister, Catelyn Stark,[2 but soon loses it when her captain of guards, Ser Vardis Egen, loses a trial by combat. When Catelyn leaves the Eyrie she offers to foster Robert at Winterfell, which provokes Lysa to threaten to throw her sister from the Moon Door. Lysa declines to provide escort for Tyrion as he and Bronn leave the Vale, hoping they will be killed by Vale mountain clans, but Tyrion turns the clansmen to his side. After the death of Robert Baratheon, Lady Lysa and Lord Robert are among the nobles King Joffrey I Baratheon commands to swear fealty to him or be branded traitors to the realm. The War of the Seven Kings King Robb Stark sent 4 ravens asking for his Aunt Lysa Arryn's support in the war effort, none to avail as she declared the neutrality of the Vale. As all sides attempted to treat with Lysa in exchange for her aid, Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark, disguised as a servant girl, were sent to the Vale by Joffery I Baratheon. Shortly after their arrival, Petyr and Lysa were wed. However this marital bliss would not last after Lysa spied Petyr and Sansa kissing. She flew into a blind rage, screaming at them both and reminding Petyr of how she had killed Jon Arryn at his behest. Petyr as a result threw her out the Moon Door. Shortly after these events, Robb Stark and the Blackfish arrived at the Vale to treat with Lysa and his cousin Robert, only to find her dead, Petyr Baelish Lord of the Vale, and his sister Sansa. Sansa confided in Robb all of Littlefinger's crimes, and as a result Lord Baelish was arrested by Lord Ander Royce for the Murder of Lysa Arryn. Robert Arryn shortly after declared his allegiance to the North, with The Blackfish, Lady Waynwood, and Lord Royce named Lords and Lady Regent, and Robert betrothed to a Perra Frey to strengthen the alliance between the Kingdom of Winter and Walder Frey. The Vale fleet was then sent along with the Northron Fleet to combat Euron Crows-Eye's reaving along the Reach, under the command of Robb Stark. They would defeat Euron with the aid of Theon's fleet, with a cease-fire and treaty between King Renly Baratheon and Robb I Stark signed shortly there after. The Little War The Vale would see their fleet crushed and destroyed by sellsails in the employ of the Iron Bank of Braavos, attempting to collect on debts incurred by Lord Petyr Baelish. The First War of Reclamation Lord Arryn and men from the Vale marched south against the Iron Thrones forces, marching to defend the Saltpans, and almost breaking Loras I Baratheon's army, but his center folded and was forced to call the battle a tie. The War for the Vale In 368 AC, King Targaryen of Meereen landed in the Vale along with twenty five thousand swords, Lord Lannister of Astapor, and Prince Martell of Yunkai. Sellsails besieged Gulltown and The Sisters. Lord Arryn was away in the North, serving on the King’s Council. He was alarmed by the news, as was King Stark. Lord Arryn demanded immediate action. King Stark ordered most of his armies to amass at Moat Cailin whilst another portion to get to White Harbor. Lord Arryn requested to take a portion of The Northern forces as an expeditionary force. King Stark refused the request. Lord Tully, Lord Egen of Harrennehal, Frey of Darry, and Lord Moorton formed a blockade at the border. Lord Tully informed his troops they would not march in without direct orders from King Stark. Lord Egen was enraged, claiming Tully and Stark were condemning the Vale. When King Targaryen took the Eyrie, he threw Lord Arryn's mother out of the Moon Door as a celebration. Stark and Arryn marched south to link up with Lord Tully. Aftyer two moons and gathering more soldiers to Tully’s blockade, Stark ordered his forces to move out. Tully sept south with his soldiers, taking a path between the mountains and the seas and marching on Wickenden. As the War progressed, and King Targaryen was dealt more losses, he threw more members out of the Moon Door until only Lord Arryn's son remained. Stark and Arryn regrouped with what remained of their armies. Stark knew a forward attack wouldn’t win them the war. Rumors of a growing resistance from rebellious Lords had spread to Stark and Arryn, who decided to attempt to find the rebels. Lord Glover took command of Stark’s army and marched on north for Strong Song which remained one of the few untaken keeps. King Stark and Lord Arryn both traveled throughout the Vale, searching for rumored rebel lords and their hideaways. Stark and Arryn soon found the hideaway of the rebel lords, who were being assisted by the Mountain Clans. Lords Redfort, Corbray, and Royce lead the Vale forces. The camp held tension as the Lords demanded the Mountain Clans attack with them in a forward assault. The Mountain Clans were skeptical, believing the Lords of The Vale would go back to hunting them once Targaryen was routed. For a moon, Stark and Arryn travelled with the rebel camps throughout the mountains, attacking Targaryen soldiers in light raids. After a little over a year of Guerilla Warfare, Stark and Arryn moved to make peace between the Clans. Stark made the arguement that an alliance with Lords had benefited the Mountain Clans before. The Clans retreated for two days to discuss. When they returned, they agreed to try things Stark’s way. Due to this help, Stark and Arryn were able to take Hearts Home back in an unprecedented assault. Then, they moved on to Longbow Hall leaving forces at Hearts Home that were slaughtered by Lord Lannister. However, this would not last as Lord Arryn was soon captured by Targaryen forces when they recaptured Longbow Hall. He was delivered by four men from the Company of the Cat, bound, to the feet of King Targaryen, who ordered him to be locked in a sky cell. This capture was however a ruse. As that night the four sellswords slaughtered King Targaryens men, but failed to kill the King himself, or his Dragon. King Targaryen then departed with his remaining men, Lord Lannister, and Lord Arryn's son as hostage, setting the Eyrie ablaze in dragonflame. Ten days later, King Stark would free the now mad Lord Arryn from his skycell, half starved and dying. The Second Relaiment War = Recent Events Lord Arryn is hoping to reclaim his son from Essos, who was taken hostage during the War for the Vale. Category:House Arryn Category:Noble House